


Learning To Trust

by GryffindorGrl97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGrl97/pseuds/GryffindorGrl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All my life I dreamed of an adventure. This is where my adventure begins...." Hayley Capello dreamt of a world full of magic and adventure but when her wildest dreams come true she learns about why she an American attends Hogwarts and about a power she posses.....and in the process of learning to trust an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter (obviously). The only character I own is Hayley Capello. Thank you for reading and please write a review! First chapter is short as it's just a preview kind of thing.

_All my life I've dreamed of an adventure. One where the stories I read come alive. Where magic exsists. Never did I believe that my wildest dreams would come true._

It all started with a letter. That fatefull letter that told me just who I am in this world. A witch.

_Dear Ms. Capello,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

_Deputy Headmistress_

Could it be true? I can't trust this piece of paper in my hand, for it could be a joke that wishes to crush me in my hope of a life full of adventure.

I threw the letter in the trash in my room and went to eat.

"Good morning." My mother said as I sat down in the kitchen.

I simply waved and continued to get a glass of OJ. After eating my fill of pancakes I continued to get ready for the day ahead.

As I finished brushing my teeth I could heard the doorbell ring.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled across the house to my mom. Expecting it to be one of my friends I was disappointed to see anyone but.

In the doorway stood a lady dressed in green robes and her hair in a tight bun. She looked as if she came out of one of my books.

"You must be Hayley, yes?" I nodded.

"Who are you?" My mom asked from behind.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suspect you got your letter Ms.Capello." Again I nodded.

"Letter? What letter?" My mom asked.

"My acceptance letter." I muttered softly. I ran off to my room and pulled the letter out of the trash. Once back in the living room I handed it to my mom. She read it over quickly and looked at McGonagall as if questioning if it was real.

"This isn't a joke is it?" I asked forcefully.

"No certainly not. Your name has been written done in our book since the day you were born." McGonagall informed us. Magic.....It's real.....

"Where is this school? How is she to get there?"

"Hogwarts is in England and she will be able to get there by the Hogwarts Express." McGonagall explained. She then gave us detailed instructions on how to get to the train and where I'd be able to acquire my supplies. It took some time for my mother to believe what McGonagall was saying but after a flourish of her wand my mother believed and I was amazed.

A couple of weeks later I found myself walking along Diagon Alley obtaining my supplies. School now starts in a few days. _My adventure begins...._


	2. Train

Five people. Three with red hair and brown eyes and fairly tall. Two of them identical. A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She's very smart. And lastly a boy with black hair, and green eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses. He has a scar on his forehead and a troubled past.

I woke with a start. The sunlight coming in from the window blinding me in the process. Todays the day I go off to Hogwarts. And from there my adventure begins.

After both me and my mom were dressed and had eaten breakfast we caught a cab and headed off to the train station. Once there we followed McGonagall's directions on how to get onto the platform. This meant we had to run into the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Once on the platform my mom helped me load my things onto the train.

She pulled me into a hug when we finished. "Be good and try to make friends. Send me a letter when you can."

"I will." And it was the truth. I'm not one for trouble and I can make friends not problem.....trusting them with secrets and other things....that may take time.

She held me at arms length and looked into my eyes. Green met green as she said, "I love you. Now go get on that train. Have fun. I'll see you for Christmas."

After one last hug I got on the train and quickly found an empty compartment near the end of the train.

As the train began to move I heard the door slide open. My head whipped around as I took in the boy that stood in the doorway. And lastly a boy with black hair, and green eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses. He has a scar on his forehead.....

"Do you mind?" He asked gesturing towards the seat across from me.

Bringing me out of my reverie I answered, "Um- yea go ahead. I'm Hayley. Hayley Capello. I'm from America."

He laughed lightly. "I can tell. By the accent. I'm Harry Potter. I'm a first year. How about you?"

"Same. Do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

"No. My aunt and uncle never told me I was a wizard and my parents were killed when I was little but they went to Hogwarts." .....an a troubled past.

He was one of the people in my dream. "I'm sorry to hear that. About your parents I mean."

"It's alright. I'm guessing you knew nothing about being a witch?" I shook my head.

The door slid open once more. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full?" Three with red hair and brown eyes and fairly tall. He's one of the three.

"No not at all." Harry spoke up. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." The boy looked dumbfounded and asked quietly about Harry's scar. Harry pulled his bangs showing the thin lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked! I'm Ron Weasley. And who are you?" The question was directed at me.

"Hayley Capello and before you ask, yes I'm from America."

The three of us continued to talk and when the lady with the trolley came round carrying a bunch of sweets we shared the load.

BAM! All three of us jumped as two identical red heads waltzed into the compartment. Three with red hair and brown eyes and fairly tall. Two of them identical. They must be Ron's older brothers.

"Ahh look George, our little brothers' made a few friends."

"What do you two want?" Ron asked icily.

"Just checking up on you little brother. What brothers would we be if we didn't make sure you were alright?"

"Now are you going to introduce us to your friends?" George I believe his name is, said.

"These two nitwits are my brothers Fred," he pointed to the one who spoke first, "And George." He pointed to the one that just spoke. Ron continued and pointed to me or Harry respectfully as he said, "And this is Hayley and Harry."

I gave a small wave to the two boys. I was still in minor shock that I had seen the four people in front of me in a dream.

"Well it was nice to meet you two, but we must go. Lee has a giant spider back in our compartment."

Almost the second they left the compartment a girl entered. A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She asked us if either of us have seen a toad. After saying we haven't she tells us where we should go if we see it and that we should change into our robes as we are almost at Hogwarts. Before she leaves she introduces herself as Hermione Granger.

Soon enough the train stopped and we made our way towards the castle.

Once at the castle all of us first years stand right outside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted.

McGonagall comes out minutes later to inform us they are ready and we will be sorted.

Where, oh where, will I go.


End file.
